Immortal Love
by Staravia2.0
Summary: Kid and Maka are going out. Kid starts to think about proposing but he is immortal so he is having second thoughts. When he remembers his mothers words. Does that mean she has found a way to make Maka immortal? Hopefully better then summery. KidxMaka
1. Intro

**A/N: Hi ya , hello, what's up! This is my new story for Kid and Maka. This story will manely will be Kid prov. With the ocasional other poeple's provs. I will greatly accept constructive critisium. This crazy thing happened to me i bumbed my hand on the stove when it was on, and i didn't get burned! Another thing is that a couple weeks I had a sub in math, and her name was Ms. Spinner. So I immedetly thought of Arachne. I then said if your Arachne than don't laugh for the whole class hour and she didn't. I mean she looked like if Arachne was human! No Joke! Well that's enough rambling, on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater. If I did than Maka and Kid would be a couple throughout the series.**

~~(flash back)~~

"whaz time iz ih, Mom?" i said as i walked in the kitchen, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. She took a look at the clock and said "Eight in the morning, Kiddo." Then she went back to cooking breakfast. "Dad's not here, again?" I said trying to keep the disappiontment out of my voice and walking to the table for breakfast.

"No, afraid not." She said while putting eggs and bacon on my plate. "Kid? What would you like to do today?" she asked while we where eating the delicious food she made. "hmm?" I said as i was thinking. "I think we should... go to the park!" As i started to jump up and down excitedly. She started to laugh then said, "ok we'll go as soon as we're done eating. Ok?"

~~(time skip)~~

"Go have fun, Kiddo" my mom said as I ran off to the big twisty slide. "Please be careful!" she yelled as I was about to go down the slide. "Ok, I will!" i said as i got off of the slide. I ran up to my mother and grubbed her hand. Then started to pull her to the swing set. "Come, swing with me!" i said as she and I started to laugh. Going to the swing set to swing. "I bet I can swing higher that you!" As I started to get higher then her. "I guess you can" my mother told me as she slowed to a stop. "It's about tome fpr lunch, what do you want?" as she was pulling me to a stop. "Hmmm... I want a barrito" i said excitedy.

~~(time skip)~~

"There you go Kiddo, enjoy!" as she put a barrito down in front of me. Then i took a bite and started to sing...

_This is the best burrito, I've ever eaten! Yum, yum, yum! This is the best burrito I've ever eaten! Yum, yum, yum! With plenty of beans and plenty of cheese and plenty of rice! Oh isn't it nice! Yum, yum, yum, yum, yum, yum, yum, yum, yum, yum, yum, yum, yum, yum, yum, yum! This is the best burrito I've ever eaten!... Yum, yum, yum!_

As I was finishing the song she started to laugh then said, "I am glad you like your burrito" she smiled. "Like it?" I said in a disbelieving tone, "I absolutely... love it!" I practically yelled. "Good, now it's nap time!" She exclaimed then clapped her hands together. "But I don't want to go take a nap though!" i whined while crossing my arms around my chest and putting on a pouting face. "Oh so you want to play this game ay" then raised her eyebrows then lifted me up and put me on her shoulder. She tucked me in her bed and said "Sleep well Kid"

~~(time skip)~~

I woke up to the sound of my mom packing and crying. "Mom? Why are you packing? Are you going somewhere?" I said trying not to sound hurt. "kiddo." She began looking at me with eyes that look like she's going to miss me. "You know that I'm a witch right?" I answered, bewildered "Ya, but what does that have to do with anything?" She sighed then pulled me onto her lap and said. "Your father thinks I will be a bad influence on you now that your older. And he thinks that you will will be able to take care of your self without someone with you all the time."

It was then that she put me back on the bed. As i started to cry. She then started to zipping up her suit case. "Kid, you will see me again. But you will not understand what I am about to tell you tell it's about to happen. Got it?" I stopped crying and nodded my head. "Ok, I always will be watching out for you. When u are thinking about the biggest dicision of your life. You will know what the dicision is when it comes to that time. It will be hard since your immortal, but I will come and tell you the rest that you will need to know."

"I got it Mommy. I love you." I replied as i was holding back more tears. She picked up her suit case and walked over to me and gave me a kiss on the forehead. "I love you too Kiddo." Then she walked out the door. Not to be seen till later in my life. It was not till she was out of the house that I truely broke down into tears.

~~(end of flash back)~~

Mom, now do i fully understand what you told me back when I was five, I thought. I think I finally know what you will do for me. I can't wait till I can say thanks. Well I hope Maka will like the ring I picked out for her. Time for me to go find her. "Liz, Patty! I'll be back!" then i heard feet running up the stairs and Liz burst into the room and literally yelled "ARE YOU GOING TO FIND MAKA AND GIVE HER THE RING!" Covering my ears from the loudness of her voice the calmly relpied with a yes then she squealed and ran out of the room to go tell Patty.

**A/N: What did you think? Review and tell me. Btw Kid is five though most of it. I also thought it was kinda important to tell you this first. **


	2. Date

**A/N: Hey I know where last chapter was but this is kinda back in time like after Asura was defeated but before Kid decided to propose to Maka. If that makes any sense. Hope it does. Please don't hate me because of this! By the way this will start out Maka prov. Just so you know. I also find my self acting a little like Soul, Maka and Kid. Anyone else see that they do?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or Catching Fire**

_"Katniss," Gale says softly._

_ I recogized that voice. It's the same one he uses to approach wounded animals before he delivers a deathblow. I instictively raise my hand to black his words but he catches it and holds on tightly._

_ "Don't," I whisper._

_ But Gale is not one to keep secrets from me. "Katniss, there is no District Twelve."_

**END OF BOOK TWO**

"What!" I exclaimed "No! That can't be it! Now I have to read Mocking Jay." That's when my phone started to go off. I looked down at the caller ID and saw that it was Kid calling. I immediately answered my boy friend. "Hey Kid!"

"Hey Maka! I was wondering if you would like to meet me down at Death Bucks? In like twenty minutes?" Kid asked. I glanced at the clock then said, " Sure I would love to!" As I started to get up to get ready for my date. "Great I will see you then!" Kid exclaimed. "Great I will see you then! Bye Kid!"

~~(time skip)~~

I saw Kid sitting at a table looking out the window as I walked in to Death Bucks. He looked like he was deep in thought. "Hey Kid!" I said as I slid in on the seat across from him. He looked up then smiled. "Hey Maka! I'm so glad you came!" Kid said as a waitress came by to see what we wanted. "I would like a Peppermint Mocha" I said politely then turn to Kid. "What would you like, Kid?" He looked at me then looked at the waitress. "I would also like a Peppermint Mocha." She nodded and wrote down our orders. "Is that all?" He nodded and she said ok and she hurried off to get our mochas.

~~(Kid prov)~~

I looked over at Maka, she looked quite happy to be here with me. I think I"m even happier than she is. "So Maka are you reading any interesting books?" I said. Knowing her she probably is. She took a moment to think then said, "I was reading _Catching Fire_ but i had just a second before you called. I can't wait to read _Mocking Jay!" _She sounded a little annoyed but excited at the same time. "Have you read _The Hunger Games_ triogy?" She suddenly asked. "No, not yet at least. But I plan on it." I said. Then my face paled as I realized there were three books! Three fricken books! How can someone stand to write only three books! Three is an asymmetrical garbage number! I then realized the look on Maka's face. It was full of concern. "Kid? Are you ok?" she whispered as if she was afraid that I would yell at her if she said it to loud.

"Ya, I'm just mad because there are only three books in the series. Three books! How can one do that to another?" At that exact moment is when the waitress came back with our mochas. "Here you guys are Peppermint Mocha." She set one down in front of each of us. "Thank you." I replied with a nice voice. She bowed her head then went to the next table to give them there drinks.

Maka took ahold of her drink and took a small sip. I started to laugh hysterically because she got a cream mustache. She then got this confused look on her face. "What's so funny Kid?" I stopped laughing long enough to say, "You got a cream mustache." After I said it I realized that it was the wrong thing to laugh at then tell her why. I saw pull out a book from some mysterious place. She then brought it down onto my head and said, "Maka Chop!" She put the book back where ever she got it, then wiped off the cream from her face. "Ow, Maka did you really need to hit me that hard?" I said while rubbing my head where she hit me. "Yes, I did." She simply stated.

~~(time skip)~~

"I'm glad we decided to take a walk together. Maka stated as she and Kid held hands while walking though the park. "Ya, I am to." I simply stated. Then I noticed a strange looking man in purple spandex pants. Coming over to us. He looks untrustwothy and suspicious. "Maka? Do you know that strange guy?" I said while pointing to the guy in the purple spandex pants. Maka looked over to where I was pointing. "No. Why do you wnat to know, Kid?" I was still looking at the guy that was coming over to us.

"hm? Oh, because he is walking toward us. That's why." I stated as he was a few paces away. He came up to us and said, "She will come soon." He was looking straight at me. "You will make a come to a decision, soon." He then turned to Maka. I was ready to pounce onto him if he tried any thing. "I am so sorry, but things will get better." That was the last thing he said. Because he then turned and ran away.

I think I know what he was telling me but what he told Maka I had know clue about. I turned to look at Maka. She looked so confused. "Maka Maybe we should head over to my house." I told her then gave her a little shake when she didn't respond. She looked at me. "What was that about?" she questioned. I just shook my head and repeated my self.

**A/N: Tell me what you think. You should try to say this 8 times fast: Shigami Sama Sold Soul. Well I've have finally got this out. I was planning on this chapter to be finished Friday night. But I ended up going to EP with some friends. Then Saturday, but I ran out of time to get it done. Well Giants won the Super Bowl. I'm happy. You should be too. G'night**


	3. Mission?

**A/N: I just realized I have a whole bunch of mistakes in previous chapters. It is because Microsoft Word decided to do spell check again. So the next chapters should have fewer mistakes in them, hopefully, and be a lot better. I am so sorry that I haven't updated. I just didn't get around to it I guess. But I'm not dead, yet.**

**Disclaimer: I do not on Soul Eater.**

Gosh it's Monday already. This week end went by fast. I guess it's because I spent it all with Maka. I love her so much. I was thinking then my thoughts were interrupted when I heard Liz yelling at me. "Kid! Hurry up or we will be late for school!"

"I'm coming! I will be down in a sec." I yelled back to her. I had one more glance at my outfit in the mirror. "Aw perfectly symmetrical." I said then went to go put my shoes on. After I put on my shoes on I walked down stairs. To where Liz and Patty were waiting for me. "There you are!" Liz exclaimed. While Patty just sat there laughing. "Come on. We need to hurry if we don't want to be late.

~~(time skip)~~

We were running up the stairs. That's when we heard Black*star yell, "YOUR JUST JEALOUS BECAUSE I WILL SURPASS GOD!" I don't know how Tsubaki put up with him. All the time. "Black*Star. Will you please calm down." Tsubaki pleaded. Patty started to laugh hysterically at the scene Black*Star was making.

"Yo Black*Star." Soul said up to him. "What's up?" Then suddenly Black*Star was right beside him giving a high five. "You know being the god everyone loves." Black*Star said then turned to Maka. "Hey Maka." She looked up from her book and replied "Hey Black*Star, Tsubaki." Then she turned over in our direction.

"Hey Kid, Liz, and Patty." Soul and Black*Star looked confused till they also looked over and saw us all standing there. "Maka." Liz said. Then said a hello to everyone else. I walked over to Maka and put my arms around her waist and whispered in her ear, "Hey beautiful."

She giggles and turned around in my arms so she was facing me. "Hey. Kid, I love you." She stated "We should probably head to class, for another dissection." She sounded like she was dreading class. WAIT! Did she say she loved me? "I love you too. And ya we probably will be watching another dissection."

~~(small time skip)~~

I was sitting in my seat when I heard rolling of wheels. Next thing I know Stein is skidding across the floor from his chair catching on the thresh hold. Then he got up and sat back down on his chair. "Today we will be dissecting a Dodo bird." Stein said. The class all had confused looks on their faces. Then Maka raised her hand ond said with a confused voice, "Stein, how did you get a Dodo bird? Aren't they extinct?"

"Well, Maka. Don't doubt my ways to get one. Oh before I forget, Maka, Kid you both are wanted in the Death Room." Stein said. I looked down at Maka. Then got up to see what Father wants. I saw Maka stand up too. Then we walked out of the classroom silently. When we were out of the classroom I said, "What do you think Lord Death wants us for? I mean not even our weapons were able to come."

"I don't know. Maybe it's a special mission for just us." She said simply. I thought about it for a minute. Then nodded my head and said, "That's a possibility." By that time we had reached the Death Room. We walked down the hallway. Then we heard Lord Death say, "Hi ya, hello, what's up!"

He said with his high pitch, funny, voice. "Hello Father." I said than I looked over at Maka. She looked ot me and with a silent agreement I spoke up again. "Father. Why did you have just me and Maka come here?" We were both looking at him with expecting look. "Hmm." He said then turn to Maka. "Maka, you can turn into a Scythe, right?" She looked a little shocked and confused. "Ya, but..." She started but didn't get to finish because Lord Death interrupeted her. "Spendid! Now I need you to turn into one. Kiddo, you need to try to catch her."

We gave him a questioning look. Probably thinking the same thing, 'are our souls conected? And we didn't even know it, or is just seeing if we can be partners. But we have partners.' Then Maka transformed into her gray scythe. I reached out my hand not expecting to catch her. But i did. Maka's imaged apeared on the blade part. We both had surpised looks on our faces. Then I looked at Father. He looked delighted, from what I could tell. Hard to tell with that mask on.

"Wonderful!" he said. "I need you two to go on a mission for me, to Hawaii. Maka you should go get packed expect to be gone about a week or two. You guys our leaving soon. Kid, I need to talk to you. Just you." Maka transphomed back and then turned to leave without saying a word. She gave off a sense of confusion.

"Maka!" I said just before she left. "I will tell you what this is about later. Okay?" She turned to look at me. I nodded my head as if to confirm what I said. She nodded and turned to leave. To go pack for our trip together. Our trip together, what is Father planning? After she was fully out of the Death Room, I turned to Father about to question him. But I never got the chance because he held up his huge hands. To silence me before I started to talk.

"Kiddo" he sighed "Maka's grandmother is about to pass away. So I will need you to put her where she needs to be. But on the bright side her mother is there taking care of her so after she passes you guys may stay there and and get to know each other. I know it's cruel but I rather her than Spirit." I had a shocked face on the whole time.

"So what your telling me is that Maka's grandmother is dieing and you want to use Maka to send her soul where it needs to be. Then hang out with her mother." I said still in shock. How much pain does he want to cause my Maka? "That would destroy her you know?" I was finally starting to come back put of my shock.

"But she will be able to see her mother again. That's good. Right?" I sighed and looked up at my father. I could be so mean right now. Just bring up how I wish I could see my own mother. I think I will. "I guess that would be good. It's good to see your mother, even if she is apparently a bad person. I will go start to pack now." Then I turned to leave. As I did so I felt the air around me get colder. I did it now.

~~(At Maka's apartment)~~

I wonder what this could be about. Why did Lord Death want to just talk to Kid. "There. I am finally done packing." I said that when there was a knock ot the door. I got up to go let the person in. "Just a second!" I yelled so they would know that I was coming and that someone was here.

When I got down there I was a little surprised to find Kid at the other end. I guess he is done talking to Lord Death. Something was wrong he looked I don't know how to put this. Disturbed? Upset? I guess that's how you would put it. Just then I heard a knock at the door. It startled me. But it did pull me out of my thoughts just long enough to open the door to let him in.

**A/N: I feel like an ass for doing this to Maka. You all may hate me now. But it's already written and I have know other idea what to write at the moment. If any of you have any ideas for what Kid, Maka and her mother should do. Just review the idea or** **PM me. If you don't hate me. By the way I don't have school tomarrow so I will try to update again. Have any of you had to say "don't doubt my ways" or "don't doubt my stalker skills," something like that?**


	4. Truth

**A/N: I'm back! I still feel so bad for what Maka will find out in this chapter. But on the bright side Maka will get to see her mother! I would like to thank ****Frick Park Market that is such a great idea! I shall use it. Oh and here's a hint Kid is second.**

**Disclaimer: I do not Soul Eater, saddly.**

I was confused by hw Kid just came in and pulled me into a big hug without saying a thing. I'm scared now. What did Lord Death tell him? Is it that bad? "Kid. What did Lord Death tell you? Please tell me." I said. Not able to keep the worry out of my voice.

~~(DTK prov)~~

I sighed. I wanted to tell her. I really did. But I didn't know how she would react. I was saved, because at that exact moment, the mail came. She went to go get it and came back a minute later. With tears in her eyes. "Maka!" I exclaimed running up to her to see why she was crying. I couldn't tell if it was from happiness or sadness. "What's the matter?" Her reply was handing me a post card. I was confused but then I saw it was from her mother. Who was in Hawaii. She just found out that we could see her mother while we were there.

"So I guess you know that we will be going to see your mother in Hawaii." As I said that her eyes lit up. Like the night time sky on the 4th of July. "I guess you know now. But ther is one other thing." I put my head down feeling shame for what I was about to tell her. Maybe I can tell her something else for the time being.

"But what, Kid?" Maka said totally bewildered. I just can't be that mean to her. She will have to find out there. Maybe that's a bad Idea. It could make matters worse, oh well. "We only have 2 weeks to spend with her." I looked up at her to see if she bought it for the time being. It wasn't a total lye. We did havetwo weeks to spend with her.

She sighed. I think it was because she was expecting me say what I didn't say. Did she already know? "For a second there I thought you were going to say something like she was dieing and when she did you had to use me to osend her to where her soul needs to be. But that would be cruel and heartless." She laughed a little she said all of that. I think she does suspect something like that.

Was she listening to my conversation with Lord Death? I hope not. But then again it would make it easier on my part. "Go grab your stuff then we can go get my stuff. So we leave sooner." She looked at me then ran to get her stuff. I sighed in relief.

~~(at Kid's house)~~

"There all done! Now we can head to the airport!" I said as I zipped up my symmtrical suit case that's when I heard Maka start to laugh. "What!" I exclaimed. Wondering what was so funny. Then I realized that we couldn't just leave. We still need to tell our weapons. Then we heard the door open then shut. "KID! YOU BETTER BE IN HERE! IF NOT WE WILL HUNT DOWN MAKA AND DO STUFF TO HER!" We heard Liz scream. I turned pale, if that's even possible.

I looked over at Maka. She was paler than me. Again if that's possible. I whispered over to her. "You sure you don't just want to leave. It would be pretty possible." We were looking at each other in the eyes. That's when we heard stomping up the stairs. We were fearing for our lives ot that time. Well for my life. Liz and Patty wouldn't hurt Maka physically. Right! If they did, Maka would just hit them over the head with a book.

Liz threw open the door. I mean that to literally. The door fell off it's hinges. "THERE YOU GUYS ARE!" Liz exclaimed! Maka looked over at Liz, then said, "Yes?... We are?" she sounded confused. At least she's saving my butt. Hopefully. Liz turned to look at Maka then around the room. Then she burst into tears. Probably getting the wrong idea about our luggage. "Patty!" she screamed. "They are running away together! They're leaving us to fend for our selves! I don't think there is any stopping them! Better say good bye now!"

Then we heard more foot steps up the stairs. Was it just me or was there more then one set of foot steps. Then Soul burst threw the door. The next thing I knew I was up on the wall with Soul's hand around my throat. "How can you just decide to take my partner! Run away and not even give a dam about what it will do to me or Liz or Patty!"

"Soul! Let go of Kid! We are not running away together! We have been assigned a mission together!" Maka screeched. I was surprized she hasn't beat him with a book yet. Soul let go of me then Maka pulled out a think book and yelled Maka Chop. Then Soul was being beat with her book.

"So you guys aren't running away?" Liz questioned. "So where is the mission at?" I looked at Liz. Then Patty who was laughing at Soul who was lying on the ground bleeding. From all the Maka Chops. I Turned back to Liz. "We are going to Hawaii for our mission."

Patty stopped laughing and turned to look at Maka then at me and yelled, "KID AND MAKA ARE SKIPPING SCHOOL TO GO ON VACATION!" I looked over at Maka. Her face was red. Soul looked like he was gonna kill someone. Liz looked like she didn't believe it and Patty looked like she was right.

"Yes Patty, Lord Death did give Kid and me permission to visit my mother in Hawaii." Maka told Patty. She was jumping up and down from being right. I just hope Liz or Soul will say that there will be a reason to be going there. Before they even had the chance I told them that we had to leave right now if we wanted to catch our flight then we left.

~~(time skip to Hawaii)~~

We got off the plane and went to get our luggage. "Do you know exactly where my mother is at?" Maka said while she was looking around. I didn't but then I caught a glimps of an older version of Maka. Then she stepped out into view. "Well no, but if I had to guess. Right over there." I told Maka while pointing to her mother.

She looked over to where I was pointing. She got the biggest smile I had ever seen as she was running to her mother. "Mama!" The sound of her voice brought a smile to her face as well. I'm glad my Maka is happy. Her mother looks happy too. Tihs is all Lord Death's doing.

As I reached them I decided to hug Maka behind the waist and whisper in her ear. "You happy, love?" she had jumped a little when I did this. Probably because she wasn't expecting me to do this. Then she turned in my arms and threw her's around my neck and squealed, "YES! Thank you so much!"

Her mother just looked at us. But it was as if she was thinking of something. She shook her head then asked, "Are you going to introduce me to your friend?" Maka let go of me and turned to her mother.

"This is, Death the Kid. But everyone calls him Kid." Maka said. I reached out my hand to her. "It's a pleasure to meet you." I said while she shook my hand. She looked like she had just remembered something.

"Are you Lord Death's son?" she had asked she looked like she already knew the answer. She looked some what afraid also. Almost as if she's hiding something. "Yes I am, I am a grim reaper." She looked at me then sighed. "Are you here to send Maka's grandmother to where her soul needs to be after she dies? Or are you here to kill the nice witch that is living with me?"

I looked at Maka. She was frozen. Most likely from shook. I felt so bad for her. This moment had to happen at some point. "The first one." I said in a pained voice. "We will most likely not hurt the witch unless she attacks first." I went over to Maka and wrapped her in my arms. "I'm sorry" That was all I could say.

Then the unthinkable happened. She threw my arms off of her and then started to run. I don't know where. I don't think she knows either. "Maka!" we both screemed. Her mother started to fallow her but I stopped her. "No, just let her be by her self for the time being. We'll fallow her later with soul perseption. I think she just wants to be by her self right now."

I told her all of that while looking at her figure disappear in the distance. For a minute or two we just stood there in awkward silence. She turned to look at me. "I guess she you're right. But I want to ask you some questions first. To make sure I can trust you." I nodded my head.

"Since you are a grim reaper, that means you are a mister, correct?"

"Yes, but Maka is both a mister and weapon. If that's what you meant."

"Ok, are you willing to protect Maka with you life if you were to get into a battle with a an enemy?"

"Yes, I love Maka more than anything else in the world."

"Ok, how bad was she hurt when she found out her grandmother was dieing?"

"I'd say emotionally pretty bad. I never intended for her to get hurt. That's why I was avoiding it till it was nessary to tell her."

"Where is her grandmother's soul going?"

"Most likely to heaven. You are a good family."

"Why did Lord Death send Maka and you instead of you and his Spirit?"

"He said that it would be better for everyone if it was Maka and not Spirit."

"Well, you are a good person. I am glad Maka choose you over anyone else." Then she came over and hugged me. I haven't had a hug like this since I found out my mother had to leave. I miss her so much. "We should go find Maka now."


	5. Patty? Smart moment?

**A/N: Well what can I say? This week has been a rollercoaster. I've been mad, sad, happy, upset, and annoyed. Then I came home and saw that someone had favorited my story and left a review. It brought my spirits way high. I think in this chapter I am giong to give Patty a smart moment. On with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. I wish I did though.**

~~(with Liz and Patty. Liz prov)~~

I sat at the table watching Patty build another paper Giraffe. I think she misses Kid as much as I do. I can't tell but she has been making more paper Giraffes than usual. When she got dine with it she look up at me and said, "The scientific name for a Giraffe is _Giraffa camelopardalis. _The genus nameiscapitalized, but the species name isn't. All is in italics. The genus name comes first."

I sat there, stunned. I didn't think Patty know all that. But there she was, blurting out that. It was so sciencey. "Wow Patty. Hey why don't we go call Kid and tell him that you're really smart." I told her.

I think that when she heard the word 'smart' she did think she was intelligent. Well she was for a second. "Come on. Let's go call Kid." Patty got up and followed me to get her cell phone, because mine was dead. "Hey sis." Patty said, "Can we tell Maka to?" I looked at her and nodded my head.

~~(Maka prov)~~

"Maka!" I had ran off after I heard that my grandmother was on the verge of dieing. Lord Death had sent me and Kid here to send her to the after life. I still had tears in my eyes. How could have kept this a secret for this long.

"Hey" I told Kid and my mother. That's all I could say. What else could I? Kid and my mother came over to me and put an arm around me. "I'm sorry." I think that was all she could say. We just sat there enjoying each other's company.

That's when my phone started to ring. I pulled it out of my pocket and saw that is was Patty that was calling. "It's Patty, Kid." I told Kid. My mother looked confused. "Put it on speaker then."

"FINALLY! I HAVE TRIED TO GET A HOLD OF KID FOR FOREVER!" Liz yelled.

"Is she always that loud, and who exactly is that?" my mother asked

"That's Liz, the one that yelled, also one of my weapons. Patty is my other weapon, also is Liz's little sister." Kid clearly stated.

"Kid, who's that other voice?" Liz asked

"Kid! Maka! I had a smart moment!" Patty said happily.

"I'm Maka's mother, Kami." Kami said.

"YOU had a smart moment?" Kid and Maka exclaimed.

"Oh! So you're Maka's mother." Liz said.

"Ya! I did! You wanna here it?"

"Yes, so I take it you are also one of Maka's friends?" Kami said.

"Yes, we would love to, Patty." Maka said for the both of us.

"Yes. I am." Liz stated

""The scientific name for a Giraffe is _Giraffa camelopardalis. _The genus nameiscapitalized, but the species name isn't. All is in italics. The genus name comes first." Patty recited.

"And she is, how old?" Kami asked.

"She's 17, but she mostly acts like a three year old. So we praise her when she says smart things," Kid simply stated.

"Wow Patty. Good job," Maka said shocked.

**A/N: Just to let you know, I started this last week. I'm going to have a good week this week because I have a lot of not suckish things.**


	6. Staker Lover?

**A/N: Sorry for the very short chapter. It's just that I had to make it so that last chapter made it exactly 6000 words. It made me happy to know that. Even though that chapter was horrible. This chapter will be better. I have a little twist coming up. On to the story.**

~~(Saige prov)~~

I saw him. He. Was. Gorgeous. I just wonder who those girls are. Are they family to him? Why am I thinking like this? I don't even know his name. I know! If I can get him alone, I will get everything I want to know from him. Then I put in my head phones in and listened to the song I feel like now.

_I was born only to share my love with you  
>What is this thrill I feel deep, within my heart?<em>

~~(Maka prov)~~

"Mama? Can I see my grandmother before she dies?" I asked. I was hoping because I hadn't seen her sense I was four years old. I also wanted Kid to meet her. She is so sweet. I wish she didn't have to go.

"Sure sweet heart," mama said. I think she knows how much this will mean to me. "I'm sure Kid here also would want to meet her." Kid said in that weird third person way. Why do people do that? I guess I can't critisize too much because I have done it before.

"Are we gonna go? Or just stand here thinking to ourselves?" Kid busted out. We looked at him then looked at each other. As if in a silent agreement we took off running. We were running as fast as we could.

I chanced a glance backwards for a sec. Kid stood there confused for a moment before his brain registered what just happened. Then he started to run after us. "He'll probably catch up to us soon. Since he's a grim reaper. Do you know another way to get home, so that he will have a harder time catching up?" I told my mother.

"Yes," she answered than took a sharp right. I followed right after her. We started to make many twist and turns. "Good luck Kiddo!" I yelled back to Kid. I wonder how far behind he is?" Oh well no way to tell till we stop.

~~(Kid prov)~~

Gosh where did they go? They're making it hard on me because Maka probably told Kami that I would catch up soon because I'm a grim reaper. Grrrr them. _'Good luck Kiddo!'_ I heard Maka yelled back to me.

*sigh* WAIT! Why am I walking? "Beelzebub **(I didn't know it was a real word)**!" I yelled. "Aw yes. This is much better." I took off to the sky. Skimming over the roof tops. I would find them soon.

~~(Saige prov)~~

_Still I whisper through these thin walls so sweetly  
>"You are mine and we will never be apart."<em>

_I will find all of your lovely little secrets  
>Every one; discover all there is to see.<em>

Now's my chance! They ran away from him. That must mean that they are his family. Even though they looked nothing alike. Ok, that's a lie because the two girls look alike. WHY AM I JUST STANDING HERE! I NEED TO BE GETTING TO HIM BEFORE I LOSE MY CHANCE!

I screamed at myself, then started to run towards him. Wait is he running now? Did he know that I was coming to ask him questions? No. He couldn't of. They probably planned this out. Or they just started to run and he had compute first.

It's probably the second one because he just stopped... Wait! He just stopped. Come on run faster! Catch up to him! _'Beelzebub!' _. Wait what is that? Why did a skate board come out of his hand? I am learning new things about him all the time.

_And if I could feel the curves of your body  
>Touch it so that you would lust only for me.<em>

~~(Kid prov)~~

Ha! There they are. Clueless to me being above them. For trying to make run so much and making get me get lost, I will make them run till they stop make them think that I'm still running after them. *smiles evilly*

~~(Maka prov)~~

I had the strangest feeling after running for a while. Like Kid was above us and he was laughing because we were getting out of breath. That's when I looked up, and I saw that Kid was just sitting up there on Beelzebub.

"I hate you," I said so neutrally. I had stopped running by then. My mother followed my pursuit soon after. He came flouting down to the ground. My mother was walking back to where we were standing. "So how long have you been following us up there?" I questioned him. He threw his hands in the air and told us, "I only did it because you left me. Wait! Did you forget I have Beelzebub?"

My mother came in time to here 'Did you forget I have Beelzebub?' She looked so lost. I bet she was wondering what Beelzebub was. "My flying skate board." Kid stated then summoned his it with his way of summoning it.

She looked so surprised. Then her face turned to a thinking hard face. I wonder What she was thinking about. "So I say we **all** walk the rest of the way." I stated while looked from Mama to Kid. I kinda glared at Kid till he put Beelzebub away.

~~(Saige prov)~~

Dang it! He's back on the ground with those two girls! If only I was able to catch up with him before he got out his skate board…. Where does he keep it anyway? Great, another question for him.

_Oh my, my! Do you have a guest in your arms?  
>Such a cute little thing with all those golden curls.<em>

_Tell me, tell me darling how much you love her.  
>Maybe I will slaughter your precious pretty girl!<em>

**A/N: You guys are so supportive! I have a bad week and you tell me what a great job I'm doing! It's made me so happy! This has been a good week. Next week is Spring Break! So I will update often. Tell me what you think of my stalker that's in love with Kid. Just so you know that was Rockleetist Rotten Girl, Grotesque Romance.**


	7. Saige

**A/N: So this will be a short chapter just so you knowbut ya. I do know what I want to do with this chapter. Sorry, I meant to update more then I did this Spring Break. I meant to do a lot of things, but never got around to it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, still.**

'I really need to get him alone so I can ask him these questions.' I looked down at my watch. 'Is it that late already? I need to get home. Lylee's gonna kill me.' I was thinking as I started to run home.

My house is in the side of a mountain. We didn't want any unwelcomed guess. My mother still let my show my friends where I live. As long as I was sure that they won't tell anyone else. Another thing about my house, It's basicly behind a waterfall.

The first time I showed Lylee, my bestest friend ever, she freaked. At first it was hard for her to find the right path. Now she can walk it in her sleep. I have a little every now and then. Luckly, I didn't have trouble, usually I have trouble when I'm thinking hard.

I guess I'm not that deep in thought. Wait! Is that Lylee? I think it is. "Lylee!" I yelled out to her. She turned her head toward me. She looked relieved to see me. "There you are Saige!" she exclaimed.

Did I keep her waiting for long? I'm only a couple minutes late. "I'm only a couple minutes behind the time you told me," I told her only semi-calm. I was worried that I got the wrong time. Did I?

"I know but for a second I thought you were bailing on me," she said in an exaspated voice. She looked like she was getting calmer by the second. "Here let me go tell my mother then we will get going," I told her. We looked at each other then she nodded yes.

I came back out a minute later. Then we started to walk the way I came back from. "I saw a really cute gut to day," I simply stated.

"Really! What did he look like?"

"He was tall and lanky, he had pitch black hair. Except these three white lines that only go around half his head, on the right side. He was pale and also had yellow eyes."

"He's sounds cute but dangerous. I read somewhere that the description you gave my was the person that is half grim reaper the other half witch."

"Wow, he didn't even look like a mean guy. I mean I saw him with two other girls. I think they were family though."

"What makes you say that?"

"The two other girls looked a little like him. They also ran away from him. He chased after them. He didn't say come on babe."

"His hair sounds like I've seen it before."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember that one woman that had pitch black hair?"

"Ya. Isn't she a witch?" *gasp* "Do you think that that is his mother?"

"I dunno. I hope not."

**A/N: I know short but it feels like I haven't updated in so long. This was planned short though. I hope you like it. I also hope that brings a question to mind. Oh also if you were confused the order went like this...**

**Saige  
>lylee<strong>

**And so like that but I hope you kinda get it now.**


	8. Unpacking

**I ****feel awful right now. I listened to Nugget in a biscut for 2 hours, also the person that I care if hates me, does. He also decided to have a crush on one of my best friends. My mother didn't help when I got home from school, because she yelled at me. :'( **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

"Mama? Where will Kidd and I sleep these next few weeks?" Maka asked. As they brought their stuff into the house. "Just a second. I have to make a phone call." She said as walked out of the room. "Ok. Hey Kidd if I sang Nugget in a Biscut for the whole time that she was gone, would you cry?" Maka asked.

~~(flashback)~~

"_Kidd I dare you to listen to Nugget in a Biscut- 10 hour loop sped up. All of it." Liz dared Kidd. _

"_Ok." Kidd said. Not know he would soon go insane. _

_~~(11 hours later)~~_

"_LIZ! MAKE IT STOP! Kidd exclaimed in distress._

"_Kidd, you stopped listening to it 1 hour ago!"_

_~~(End of flash back)~~_

"Please don't! If you do, I will kill someone!" Kidd complained. He was saved though because Kami came back at the that moment. She looked a little sad but I think that was because my grandmother was ill.

"Ok, we only have one extra guest room so either you guys will share or Maka can sleep in my room with me." my mother explained. I thought about it. "Kidd can decide what to do." I stated because I didn't want to decide.

"She can sleep in your room. So you guys can catch on stuff." Kidd stated. My mother looked at Kidd then picked up my bags and motioned for me to follow her. When we got to her room, she set my bags down and she stated, "Get settled then your grandmother is across the hall."

Then she left the room. Probably to show Kid to her room. I wonder if she is upset because I have to sleep in her room. Maybe it's because what ever she had to do when she went out of the room was upsetting. I don't know. I am going to visit my grandmother.

~~(Kid prov)~~

I heard some faint talking while I was waiting for Kami to come back. Maybe I should ask her for Maka's hand in marrige. I am a grim reaper though. I will live long after she dies. I really don't want to live without her.

Wait! _"__When u are thinking about the biggest decision of your life. You will know what the decision is when it comes to that time. It will be hard since your immortal, but I will come and tell you the rest that you will need to know." _My mother said that. I will ask Kami for Maka's hand in marrige!

"Hey your room is down those stairs. Here I will show you." she had said. Then she lead me down the stairs. When we got to my room I asked, "Do you think I could have Maka's hand in marrige?"

I was holding my breath while she was thinking. I was about to die by the time she answered with this: "I don't know, Kid. You should ask my next door neighbor. Here why don't you go spend a day with her then I will let you know if you can or not."

I was looking a little doubtful. Then I told her ok and to tell Maka that you heard me mumbling something about symmetry and then you heard her name. I will unpack and go over there. I will be back some time tonight.

~~(Maka prov)~~

I was beside my grandmother telling all about my adventures. When my mother walked in with some actual food and some smoothie food. Then she sat down next to me and gave the smoothie food to my grandmother and split the actual food between me and her.

"Maka, will you start over so I can catch the beginning?" My mother asked me. I swallowed the food I had bit into and started to tell them about all the missions I had ever gone on. There were so many of them I couldn't keep count anymore. I was so focased that I didn't hear the door open then close.

~~(Soul prov)~~

Maka had been gone for about four days now. So I had decided to ask Liz if she wanted to go on a double date with me, Black*Star, Tsubaki, and Liz. Patty had decided to take Miss Marie to the zoo to show her the giraffes.

So we had decide that we were going to go to get some lunch and then go see a movie. Us boys get to pick where we eat and the girls get to decide what movie we're going to see. I bet it will be a romcom. Crap! Is that the time? I have to go pick up Liz!

~~(Kid prov)~~

Finally I am done unpacking! Now I can go to this lady's house spend the day with her and come back. Sounds easy enough. Ok. Stairs... Hallway... Door... Sidewalk... Other door. "I'll be there in a second!" I heard from inside the door. When she opened the door, it was something that I didn't expect.

**A/N: Now you might have to read the next chapter if you want to see what's behind the door. I think you might already know who it is though.**


	9. Not What You Think

**A/N: Every thing you know is a lie. Just so you know. Also I am almost to summer vacation so I can acually update. (This is not a lie. Just what you are thinking lives next door to Maka's mother.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

~~(Kid prov)~~

"Wait a second! You are..."

~~(Saige prov)~~

"Lylee, do you remember that one boy with half white hair and half black hair?" I questioned my best friend. I sure hope so because if they were brothers then me and Lylee could become stepsisters.

"The one I tried to flirt with? Ya, I remember him. Why do you ask?" Lylee stated.

"Ya, that one. Do you think they're brothers?"

"I do. I also hope so."

~~(Kami prov)~~

I listened to my daughter's amazing adventures. I can't believe she defeated Asura by her self! Well she had some help from Kid and his weapons, Black*Star and his weapon, and her partner, but still!

"You know, I am really proud of you." I told her then gave her a great big hug. I hope she knows that she is amazing. I know that Kid does. Her grandmother agrees then joins in on the big hug.

"Thank you, both, so much! Speaking of amazing people, where is Kid?" Maka asked and said. I thought about what I should tell her. I could say that he is with his mother which would be a lie or...

~~(Kid prov)~~

A boy. But Kami infered that you were a girl. Wait are you...

~~(Liz prov)~~

I wonder what Maka and Kid are up to right now. Oh well, off to meet up with Soul, Tsubaki, and Black*Star.

~~(Lylee)~~

"I don't see the any reason for them to be brothers." I told Saige. I was obviously was trying to reconsider.

**A/N: Short chapter I know. I was trying to get you to reconsider who the neighbor is. You guys might acaully have to read the next chapter now. For now I bid you a farewell.**


	10. Brother

**A/N: The story is far from over. I still have a lot planned. Maka's grandmother wont die for another couple chapters. Then a lot more.**

~~(Kid prov)~~

"I am so comfused... Kami made me infer that you were a girl bro." I told Kevin, my brother. I am so happy that I get to see my brother again. Father doesn't want me to see him anymore because he is a witch like my mother.

*sigh* "She tends to do that a lot. Wait, what brings you here?" Kevin asked me. I thought about all of this. I had been susspecting that Maka's grandmother wasn't the only reason Father sent us here.

I think that he also wants Maka and I to kill my mother and brother. He knows that I have been a little distracted because of them. I have always wanted to see tem again but this is ridiculous. "To be honous, I think that Lord Death sent Maka and I here to send her grandmother to the after life and to kill you and Mom. I wont kill you and Mom though."

He looked at me startled but settled down when I told him that I wasn't going to kill him and Mom. Why would I? I mean they are my family. Father can just accept that. "Why would Father want us dead? We are his family." Kevin asked.

"I don't know. Maybe he thinks that I will do better without having you guys in my life." Truth is that I will love them no matter. Dead or alive.

"Why would he think that?" He said while looking so crushed. I felt so bad for him. "We should go do something like go surfing. What do you think liltle bro?"

I looked at him. Thought about it then nodded my head. I did want to get off the father subject also do something with him.

~~(Maka prov)~~

Me and Mom had to leave because Grandma was sleepy. I wonder if Kid is having fun catching up with his brother. I wonder if I will get to meet him. I would like to, also his mother.

They seem like they would be nice people. "Maka, I know what you are thinking. What you don't know is that they are witches. That is why Kid isn't allowed to see them. But they aren't the mean kind. If you know what I mean." My mother told me.

"Still. I would like to meat them. Like you said, they are the nice kind of witches. I bet Lord Death wanted us to kill them while we were here. I will do no such thing." I told my mother in a very confident voice.

My mother looked at me. She probably thought I was insane for even saying that. At the DWMA we were taught to kill all witches and kishens. They are Kid's family and I would never.

This wont even drive me insane for not following the rules. "Hey want to go surfing Maka?" My mother asked me.

I told her it was a yes without a second thought. I was excited to go surfing. It will be fun to do something with my mom.

~~(Kevin prov)~~

"I am looking forward to doing stuff with you little brother." I stated as we rode our flying skateboards to the ocean. So we could surf. I bet we would both be really good at it even though we have never tried.

"So am I. I'm glad that I got to see you again." Kid told me. To tell you the truth, I felt bad for him because his name is Death The Kid. That has to suck.

"Hey I think that is Maka and Kami." Kid nearly shouted while pointing in a direction. "I bet Maka wants to meet you."

~~(Kid prov)~~

I am glad that Maka is so understanding. I really do love her. She's so cute and an excellent student. I bet that she will like my brother because he is a really cool dude.

A few minutes later we catch up to Maka and her mother. Maka ran up to me and gave me a big hug. I think that she is glad that I am getting to hangout with my brother. Well time to get our surfboards.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N Oh my gosh I'm so sorry! I guess I just lost interst in writing for a little while there... I 'm sorry. I'm back now! Yay! I have a great plot twist in mind. Muhahahaha! I have other great ideas. I got them from re-reading my story... Its been too long and it feels great to be back! **

~~(Maka pov)~~

_Recap:  
>I can't belive I am here with my mother and grandmother! Also Kidd gets to see his brother and possibly his mother again! This is gonna be great, other then Lord Death wants us to kill Kidd's mother and brother, and the fact that we're here to send my grandmother to the after life... But other than that this will be a fun vaction type thing...<em>

I ran up to Kidd and gave him a big hug. I really love him. He must be so glad to see his brother. We ran to get surf boards. We're going surfing! I can't wait. Although... I don't think I've surfed before. Gahh! Now I'm all nervous.

~~(time skip to beach... Kidd's pov)~~

I looked around. Aware of eveything going on around me. The children laughing, the feeling of sand under my feet, the waves slapping against the shore, and the happy yet nervous look on Maka' s face. I wonder what's going through her mind... "Maka?" I asked. She must have not been expecting anyone to speak towards here, because I saw here jump.

She looked over at me and said, "Yes Kidd?" She looked around. I was getting worried. "Are you okay?" I said with worry clearly in my tone. I hope she's okay...

She gave a simple nod of her head and I breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. I'm glad you're okay" I said smiling at her. She smiled back. God I love her.

Suddenly my brother put his arm around my shoulder and said, "Awwhh my lil' bro is so sweet to his women!" He then laughed and walked towards the water. I sighed and followed him. Why did he have to do that..?

~~(time skip)~~

"That was fun. We definitly have do this again sometime," I stated as we began walking back to our houses. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

~~(small time skip again... Kevin's pov)~~

I walked into my house and started to laugh. What is my brother thinking? Saying he wont kill me or mom. I can understand mom but me? Is he really that weak? I might have to do something about this. I can't have my lil' bro like this.

I laughed again while walking to the fridge for a snack. 'I will do something after Maka's grandmother dies. Such a cute little thing. I wonder what everyones reaction would be if I stole her away. I might have to try it.'

I smirked and took my snack up to my room. You better prepare brother. Your future may not be as bright as you would like to think.

**A/N Short chapter I know... but I really wanted to get something out there.. I hope its not to different from before... anyways! Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
